


The Path Home

by KitKatOfMidgard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bucky Needs A Hug Because Why Not, Gen, Steve Needs a Hug, peggy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfMidgard/pseuds/KitKatOfMidgard
Summary: Just a ridiculously short little oneshot following Steve's thoughts in Endgame after returning the Stones.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	The Path Home

People were moving on. That was what they did, how they adapted. To the world, the loss of Tony’s life was nothing more than the death of a familiar stranger who’d helped save the planet dozens of times in the decade or so that he’d been around to try. The world didn’t care that the Avengers had lost friends, lost hope, tried so hard only to fail. 

They didn’t care that Nat had jumped from that cliff so that the team could bring up their chances of bringing everyone back. They didn’t care about Vision, doomed from the very moment the Mind Stone was set in his head; not about Pietro, who’d doomed his life to save Clint… 

To the Avengers? The pain that came with the remembrance of their teammates’ sacrifices was never eased, never would be. That was their burden alone to bear.

The team was made to avenge, to protect. That was the deal. Steve supposed that was why most of the Avengers hadn’t hesitated to try again when they were given the chance. Every single one of them — Nat. Clint. Scott. Bruce. Tony. All of them.

Steve could recall that same thought running through his head when he’d stood to tighten the strap of his shattered shield, to limp forward, beaten and bloodied and shaking from effort, to stand alone against the army that loomed in the distance. And then they’d all come back. Each of them unrelenting in the final stages of the battle, each of them absolutely prepared to lay down their lives for each other. 

Steve remembered catching sight of Tony’s daughter at the funeral. The sombre look of understanding on the child’s face, the deep sadness in her eyes, the way her little hand clutched onto Pepper’s. No one had said a word that day. They’d watched; old Avengers, new recruits. They’d watched as that wreath of flowers drifted out onto the lake, the words etched on the rusty old arc reactor going with it. They’d stayed around as the light drained from the sky, offering silent comfort to each other. 

He was grateful. The path hadn’t been easy, but there he was, looking on three of his friends for what he knew would be the last in a very long time. 

Saying goodbye to Sam hadn’t been easy, but the other man didn’t suspect a thing, not about anything. He probably would’ve gotten away with it, too, if it hadn’t been for Bucky. Bucky had known. 

“Don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back.” 

And Bucky had smirked. There was sadness in his eyes, but pride and understanding too. “How can I? You’re takin’ all the stupid with you.” 

And finally, here he was, standing at the door silently. Music filtered through, reaching his ears almost like a blessing. The Stones were back where they should’ve been, the future balanced once again. Perhaps there would come a day when the world would need him. Then again… perhaps not. He thought of the others. 

He shook his head. Here, he had time. Here was his chance, not at saving the world, but at truly living. With that in mind, he had the courage to knock, and that courage held through as the woman with the red-rimmed eyes opened the door. 

“Sorry I’m late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be crying over not being able to get my writing brain to work on Fallen Brothers. I mean, I'm doing that already. 
> 
> Anyway, I've had this oneshot lurking on one of my docs for a while, thought I'd finish editing it and finally post something. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (Still haven't recovered from Marvel 'wrapping up' Steve's story like this, think of this as me trying to cope by directly facing it)


End file.
